Fall Again
by SSA EmilyJackson
Summary: Michael has always adored the family life right? Well he's halfway there with two kids, all that's missing is his true love. Giving up on finding 'the one' after 2 failed marriages, what will happen when he hires Emily Prentiss as his bodyguard? What will come of their newfound friendship? Will love be found between these two lonely souls? (This is a: MJ & Emily Prentiss love story
1. Chapter 1

_**MJ POV**_

Hi, I'm Michael..Yes, The Michael Jackson. Otherwise known as the King Of Pop, the Gloved One, etc. Not trying to boast but you get the point yeah. Well to my family, I'm just simply Michael and to my children, Prince and Paris, I'm Daddy. Being a father is the best feeling in the world, getting and giving them that unconditional love from the moment they're born. But even with all the people that was around me at the time, I felt that I was the most loneliest person in the world. The kind of loneliness that you wouldn't wish on anyone. Growing up without a childhood in the music industry kind of does that to you I guess. And that's why I did and what I still do now, its why I play video games. Its why I play with children all the time, despite the allegations, cos I never got to do that as a child because I was always working in the studio while all the other kids were playing. I guess this is why the women I loved had a hard time trying to understand me. Cos they'd never felt the loneliness that I felt at the time. So I just decided to give up on searching for my true love. I mean every girl I'd ever been interested in was only after their 15 seconds of fame, after money, or just wanted me because I was Michael Jackson, they just didn't take the time to get to know the real me, Michael. So that was why I decided to ignore my longing, my wanting to feel truly loved and wanted by a woman. As I tried to focus on my main priorities, I don't think I ever thought I'd find my soulmate in a bodyguard. The one and only Emily Prentiss fit me perfectly. We had everything in common! She was as lonely as I was, and had given up on finding 'the one' just as I had when we met each other. So finding each other was one of the best things that's ever happened to me. She made my life complete. But let's start from the beginning shall we, so I can tell you the whole story...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note;**  
><em>This story will mostly be in <em>_**MJ's POV**__ unless I write otherwise. Also yes, later on in the story the BAU team will be introduced._  
><em>And as for Emily I've changed her timeline a bit. Yes she went undercover for Doyle but after that she came back for desk work then got an assignment to be a bodyguard. Unrealistic but whatever, it's fiction! Otherwise I don't own Criminal Minds because if I did, Emily neverwould've left and she'd be with JJ by now haha.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. <em>  
><em>The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended :)<br>Also I've changed Emily's age, so she's 30, while Michael is 40. Sorry for the long note! Now read on!_

Its the year 1998 and today is 29th August..Yes today's my birthday. Though I won't be celebrating it today because none of my family celebrates birthdays, we only celebrate Mothers and Joseph's day because they're our parents. Its very sweet actually, because its one of the few times ALL of the Jackson family from near and far are able to meet up. But back to my birthday. No I won't be celebrating it, but I will be spending the day with my two babies, Prince and Paris. My two miracles. Prince is 1½ years old while Paris is 4 months. And they're the world to me, they've saved me from spending the rest of my life alone and for that they're even more precious to me. I've given up on searching for my soulmate. My true love. Of all the girls I've been with, Tatum, Brooke, Lisa, Debbie, I loved them but it wasn't that kind the of love ya know. As far as I'm concerned, Diana was the one that escaped me. Yes its true, at a time, I loved her. But it all seems so long ago.. It wouldn't have worked out anyway, no not because of our age, that's just a number. No the media can be cruel, and they are. If I and Diana were together, god knows they'd of had a field day with that, saying it was only for convenience. In a way though, I'm glad we never got together, no matter how much I wanted her at the time, cos she doesn't deserve to feel the loneliness, the isolation, that comes with being with me. I learned to get over her, though she'll always have a spot in my heart for being my first love. Because of all this, I've given up on finding my true love. None of my relationships seem to last for one reason or another so why bother trying? My true love may be out there somewhere but I don't think I'll be finding her anytime soon..

_Also I'm sorry the chapters are so short at the moment, because I've mostly been writing this on Instagram they only allow you so many words. But I've already got 37 parts all ready its just a matter of uploading them :) And if you don't find this pairing too weird, please review! Feedback appreciated and constructive criticism._

_Follow me on IG: __** michaelandblanket **__:)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Bill. When's that new bodyguard arriving? I asked him, feeling impatient as to meet my guard. "She should be here any moment sir. I sent Adam over to get her." Bill told me. "She!" I exclaimed. Not that there's anything wrong having a female employee, I've got plenty of them, but I've never had a female bodyguard before. "Yes, a she. Is that okay Joker? Or would you like to take a look at all the other references and pick someone of your choice?" He asked me. Bill was the one who actually chose the new guard because I asked him to. So I knew nothing about 'her'. Not her name, not her age, nothing. I thought Bill would've chosen a guy since that's the usual but its good to have a little different. "No that's okay. I was just a little surprised at first is all. I can't wait to meet her." I smiled sincerely. "Well that's good, cos they've just arrived and they're at the gate." Bill said. "Okay, send them up." I told him as we started to walk towards the door to go out and greet them. I watched impatiently as the car slowly rolled up. As the doors opened, my jaw dropped at the site of the brunette woman. SHE was my new bodyguard!? Well hot diggity, I'm one lucky fella! I thought to myself as I looked at her entranced. "Mr. Jackson this is Emily Prentiss." Bill finally introduced me. Clearing my throat and mentally shaking my head I spoke, "Hi, I'm Michael Jackson." Suddenly I felt stupid. "Hi Mr. Jackson its nice to meet you." Emily chuckled and boy was it a beautiful sound. It was pure gold. "Please, call me Michael."

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another note: **Yes, Emily is OC or AU or whatever in this story lol. :)

_**CHAPTER 4**_

After being introduced to Emily, I showed her which room she'd be staying in, since she was one of my live in guards and it'd be awful for me to make her sleep in one of my cabins. Oh who was I kidding, she was gorgeous!. Taking her into the kitchen, I got us some lunch, also so we could talk a bit. "So Emily, where are you from?" I asked her genuinely curious. "Well though originally I was born in America, I come from all over." She said. Now I was even more intrigued. "All over?" I asked. "Yeah, because of my mothers work we moved all over the place but we spent most of it in Middle Eastern countries." She told me. "Oh wow. That must've been fun." I said. "I guess so." I could tell she didn't wanna talk about it much so I let the subject drop, for now. "Well what did you do before you came here?" I asked her. "I was mainly stationed in the midwest working for the FBI. I still do though. I'm just taking a break from it is all." She told me. I was impressed. "Wow, so you're an Agent. Any plans of which department you'd like to go back working in? Or is there some other job you have in mind?" I asked her. "Well after I've finished this assignment I hope to join the BAU." She said. "The BAU?" I asked confused. "The Behavioral Analysis Unit. Where they profile killers to try and catch 'em and that." She told me shortly. "Sounds like it'd be an interesting job." I said. "Yes sir it does." She said. "You know I said you could call me Michael." I told her sweetly as I winked at her. "Uhm Mr. Bray told me to call you sir or Mr. Jackson only." Emily told me as she lightly blushed, but tried to refrain from doing so, I could tell. "Well he's not the boss now is he." I chuckled. "No sir." I looked at her pointedly. "Uh no, Michael." She said. I chuckled, "Great now that's settled, are you hungry?"

**Please review!**


End file.
